In a reinforced concrete structure, steel reinforcing is embedded in cast concrete. The steel reinforcing can be prefabricated or constructed in-situ in the form of a reinforcing cage. The steel reinforcing cage is located inside formwork within which concrete is poured. The formwork may be temporary and removed once the concrete has set or the formwork may remain as an integral part of the reinforced concrete structure. The steel reinforcing provides the concrete structure with tensile strength and complements the compressive strength of the concrete. However, the steel reinforcing cage can distort or twist causing unnecessary deflection of the resulting reinforced concrete structure.